You Don't Love Him
by Life is just a tire swing
Summary: Song fic based on "Tell Him That It's Over" by Old Dominion. One Shot. PWP. RIzzles.


**A/N I don't own the characters or the song that encouraged this piece. The idea to have the entire piece be a phone conversation came from reading 'The Pact Via Text' by ElizalovesRizzles. So really, all I did was compile a bunch of things. Please enjoy.**

* * *

J: "Hello"

M: "Jaaaannnnnneeeee!"

J: (chuckling) "Maura?"

M: "Janie! Jane-ski! Jane-aroo!"

J: (laughing harder) "Who taught you that?"

M: "The new friends I made tonight."

J: "Why, Maura Isles, are you inebriated? I. Am. Shocked. Don't forget appalled. Shocked and appalled."

M: (Indignantly) "I am not drunk."

J: "Uh-huh"

M: "Okay, maybe I am a little buzzed."

J: (playfully) "And where did you learn that one, Maur?"

M: "I told you, my new friends."

J: "You mean the guys buying you drinks, staring at your cleavage, and trying to get lucky?"

M: "That would be them."

J: "Did you need something or did you just call to talk?"

M: "I heard that song that you and I danced to a few weeks ago and thought of you."

J: (chuckling) "We didn't dance to it, we were singing 'Sweet Caroline' at the Sox game during the 7th Inning Stretch and swaying with beers in our hand, along with the _entire_ stadium."

M: "Same thing. That song always makes me think of you when I hear it. What are you doing?"

J: "You know I am going on a late date with Mike, I told you this afternoon."

M: (sighing) "I don't know what you see in him, Jane. He is always working and never takes you out before 11."

J: "That's perfect for me! We are both workaholics. Match made in Capitalism."

M: "Do you love him?"

J: (scoffing) "He could put me to sleep talking about the Sox coming back from 3 games behind for the Championship."

M: "So dump his ass and come over to my house. I want my friend."

J: (exaggerated gasp) "Maura Dorthea Isles! Language!"

M: "Come over. My conversation is much more stimulating."

J: "I am not seeing him for his conversation skills, Maur."

M: "You have already given him too much of your time. You do know you deserve someone better."

J: "I'm not looking for a relationship with him."

M: "Then quit stringing him along."

J: "He isn't looking for one either. Trust me; he is definitely getting something out of this."

M: "How are you going to find someone if you're expending all your time on him?"

J: "I am not looking for 'the one' either. And in the scheme of things, you actually get way more of my time than he does."

M: "What if 'the one' is looking for you? Come over, please."

J: (laughing) "Quit trying to twat block me."

M: "I've seen you looking at me, you know. I know you don't want to hurt him, but you aren't in love with him."

J: (sincere gasp) "How much have you had to drink?!"

M: "Not that much, just enough for some liquid courage."

J: "Are you still with your new friends?"

M: "Nope took a taxi home. I walked in the door just before I called you."

J: (sarcastically) "Liquid courage for what, Maura? Is that something else you learned from those _friends_?"

M: "I told them about my dilemma and that is what they recommended."

J: "What dilemma? Shouldn't I be the one to help you with that?"

M: "You can be. Tell him it's you, not him, then come over and spend the night with me."

J: (laughing) "Is that how you get rid of unwanted suitors?"

M: (conspiratorially) "Oh, I know! You can lie to him and tell him you still want to be friends if it makes it easier."

J: "Why the hell would I be friends with him? Spending time with him outside of the bedroom is duller than watching Bob Ross paint."

M: "Did you miss where I told you to lie to him?"

J: "Even though I can, Maur, that doesn't mean I enjoy lying."

M: "I wouldn't know that luxury. Anyway, say whatever it takes to get rid of him."

J: (frowning) "Why are you pushing this so hard?"

M: "You and I kind of fit like a lock and a key."

J: "It's glove, Maura, not lock and key. And that sounds slightly phallic. I would like to point out that neither of us have phalluses."

M: "Gloves can fit well when they are the correct size. Remind me to look up the plural of the word phallus."

J: "That statement implies a sexual relationship, Maura. Let's just call it phallisi and be good."

M: "Tell him you are done and come over. I don't think phallisi is an actual word."

J: "Well, I say we make it one." (a pause, and then softly) "I am trying to like him more. Ma always says I don't give men enough time to get in."

M: "You rush the foreplay, Jane? Why?"

J: (surprised) "What?! No! Gross! Why would I talk to Ma about something like that and not you?"

M: "You said you don't give men enough time to get in, I thought you meant sexual intercourse."

J: "No, Captain Literally. Into my heart, behind my barriers. I don't let them get to know me."

M: (huff) "He doesn't deserve the effort. I do. Come over tonight."

J: (sigh) "Despite how it may seem, I would actually like to know what it feels like to be in love."

M: "I can help with that. Cancel your plans; tell him to take a hike."

J: (rudely) "This isn't really your concern, Maura."

M: (definitively) "You, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will always be my concern."

J: "Maura, do you hear yourself?"

M: "You don't love him, call it off."

J: (whining) "Maura…"

M: (decidedly) "You have been done with him since the first date."

J: (resigned) "I don't want to be alone anymore."

M: "You'll never love him or anyone else for that matter. You have already given your heart to me."

J: (crying softly) "I can't lose you. I know I'll just fuck it up and you'll leave."

M: "I will never leave you. I already know how much of a pain in the ass you can be and I'm still here."

J: (sniffles) "You said ass."

M: (sincerely) "I will always be here. We both know you would have hung up long ago if what I was saying didn't hold merit."

J: (breathing softly)

M: "No pressure, Jane. Do whatever you feel you must. We've waited this long."

J: "What would you do?"

M: "I've already told you, but I will tell you again. Just tell him you don't want to see him any more tonight or ever again for that matter."

J: (sigh)

M: "I said I would wait for you, and I will. I am done hiding how I feel though. I will pursue you and I will win because I already have your heart. Delaying the inevitable is just keeping us apart unnecessarily."

J: "I'm going to need some time."

M: "I know. It is how you process. I know you."

A few moments of silence

M: "I have seen the way you look at me when you think I am not paying attention. There is no way he is meeting the needs you are attempting to having him fulfill. When you look at me like that, I can almost feel your hands on me. He serves no real purpose. Tell him it's over. Then bring your gluteus maximus over. Please. I won't keep you any longer. You know where I stand."

* * *

 **28 Minutes Later**

Maura smiles when her front door is opened. The sound of the locking mechanism softly clicking over is the next sound to be heard. Heels on tile echo through the foyer as a woman approaches. Standing up from the couch she turns around and wipes her palms on the thighs of her jeans. Jane is standing there wearing a little black dress and stiletto heels. Her makeup is tastefully done and her hair is swept up showing off her slender neck with a few well-placed ringlets falling.

"I told him it was over. Now that I am here, Ms. Isles, what are your intentions with me?"

An eyebrow rose. "Oh, I am sure I can figure something out, Ms. Rizzoli."

* * *

 **A/N I haven't been able to get this idea out of my head. I love this song by Old Dominion 'Tell Him That It's Over'**


End file.
